


Admitted Feelings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman admits her feelings and gets results that she hadn't expected to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitted Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, who gave the following prompt; _Batman/Wonder, Bonus points for them not getting together while admitting their feelings._

"Batman. I'm glad that I found you here."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Superman told me where to find you."

A black fist slowly clenched shut as the costumed man scowled towards the room's other occupant and their unseen comrade. He wasn't above getting back at his teammates when he needed, though the fact that it was Superman made things a little more harder. But first he had to deal with Wonder Woman.

"What do you want?"

"To talk you."

"About what?"

He watches as the woman frowns and makes a move start approaching him, but instead she stops when he tenses in response. 

"About us."

This time, she knew that she had the cowled man's full attention when his head slowly moved from looking at the data on the console screen in front of him to stare at her.

"Us."

"Yes I want to talk about us, Br - Batman."

The near slip of his civilian name was not something that she had meant to happen, but by the narrowing of cowl eyes she knew it had struck a wall.

"There is no us, Diana."

She moves towards him again, earnest and hopeful that he will hear her out just this once about her feelings. Athena knows that she needs to get this out before it gets her killed.

"But there could be. Please hear me out and I'll never speak of it again. I like you."

"Excuse me?"

Thick silence falls between them and as Batman studies her in what could be surprised silence on his part, she feels compelled to start talking again. As she opens her mouth to either repeat herself or try to speak of something else, he cuts her off.

"… I like you too, Princess."

"You do?"

"Yes, but -"

"But what?"

She fell silent chastised by the silent glare that he sent her for interrupting him. To her ears, he sounds less like Batman and more like a pained civilian behind the cowl's mask.

"But as I was going to say, before you interrupted me. I like you too, but we can't start a relationship now and risk the enemies of the League finding out and using it to their advantage. We have a duty to ourselves and as leaders to the entire League to not risk starting a relationship. I will not allow it."

The man's admission of liking her in return, sent a thrill through her body followed by shock and hurt from his words. She would simply have to try harder now that she knew he felt the same way for her.

"I - Batman, we could make it work so that no one would find out. We c-"

"I said no, Princess. Something always happens to account for someone finding out. Somehow it happens."

It is easy to see that he has hurt the Amazon warrior with his words. The truth always hurt and he couldn't - wouldn't allow her to be used against him by his enemies. He thought that he had learned well enough from that when he had put up the barrier around his heart.

"I understand."


End file.
